Deemo
by Alej0-xD
Summary: Una chica aparece de repente en un extraño lugar... De donde es? Que hará al recordar su orogen?... "Nunca se fue sin decir... Adiós..." AU ItaHina :3


Hola .-. esta historia nació por mi gusto al juego Deemo mas abajo encontraran el porque no eh actualizado mis historias pero no se alarmen las voy a continuar pronto para mientras disfruten de esta idea y por cierto aunque menciono esto abajo también lo pondré acá...

ESTA HISTORIA ES UN REGALO PARA ANTONIACIFER :3

Es para ti mujer espero que te agrade e_e...

**DEEMO**

**Capitulo piloto... **

Las notas musicales de un piano, se oian por el ancho y espacioso lugar de aquel en el cual una jovencita de pelo azulado estaba acostada sobre el piso.

La joven poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos dejando mostrar un par de ojos aperlados, ella se levanto y con curiosidad y algo de temor vio todo el lugar, unas paredes que tenían diseños y patrones tallados en madera.

-Donde... e-estoy? - Fue la pregunta que ella con algo de miedo se hizo en ese momento mientras miraba a su alrededor, al hechar la vista divisó una pequeña luz que salía al final de aquella gran habitación.

Al acercarse a esa sobresaliente luz se impresionó por lo que vio...

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, era una vista tan exquisita y hermosa. Ella podia ver las montañas y valles llenos de flora que cualquier ojo podría admirar tan hermosa vista, y por alguna razón aún desconocida para ella... lloró... mientras una ligera sonrisa adornaba su rostro blanco como la nieve misma.

Aunque ella se sorprendió de inmediato por las lágrimas que salieron sin previo aviso ella sintió que era algo bueno, se limitó a limpiar su rostro de las lágrimas que derramó y fijo su vista para abajo y sus ojos de abrieron de par en par... Nada... no había nada... ella notó el inmenso tronco del árbol... esperen! Árbol?...

Si, fue cuando lo noto ella estaba cerca de la copa de ese árbol lo de abajo era el tronco que por lo que podía notar era demasiado enorme, era tan grande que ella no miraba el fin del tronco que se perdía en la oscuridad.

Aunque aún estaba sorprendida del lugar en que se hallaba, ella lo que más le importaba era saber donde se encontraba, fue cuando lo oyó... era una melodía tan hermosa a sus oídos era el sonido del piano al tocar . Con prisa busco el origen del sonido paso por una biblioteca pequeña del árbol pero no le dio importancia luego por otros cuartos pequeños... ese árbol de verdad que era grande.

Cuando logró llegar se sentía cansada, fatigada... pero llegó.

Era un cuarto grande que tenia lo que parecía ser una ventana que se situaba exactamente arriba y que dejaba pasar la luz de la luna y en medio de esa luz abajo, se encontraba el piano que ella escuchó. Era un piano blanco y quien lo tocaba era un joven por lo que podía ver tenía pelo azabache en una coleta y de piel blanca como ella.

Con algo de temor se fue acercando a él, cuando se hallaba a unos pasos del joven él se levanto de su asiento, ella se abrazo a si misma con sus brazos, el azabache ya se habia levantado y cuando volteó la vio a ella.

End :v

xD Hola! como estan? jejeje ya se :v piensan que me mori pero no lo que sucede es que eh tenido muchos contratiempos y mi trabajo me explota al máximo al punto de que toco la cama y ya estoy dormido ;-; pero ya hice arreglos y acomode mi tiempo asi que esperen las actualizaciones en los proximos 15 dias :3 porque yo no dejaré mis historias...

Ahora esta historia esta basada en el juego "DEEMO" pero claro :v la modificare y la haré a mi modo, este solo será el prólogo e_e será de unos 3 capitulos mas aunque si me sale algo más pues será mas larga :3 la pareja será Ita-Hina siguiendo mi bella costumbre de las parejas crack xD.

Y ESTA HISTORIA ES UN REGALO PARA ANTONIACIFER :3

Asi que ya saben si esta historia fue actualizada primero será por una chica anonima ewe los veo cuando acabe el capítulo de la princesa que ya esta muy atrasado al igual que la nota... solo tiene 2k de palabras...

Si les gusta la historia dejen review, follow o favorito... que me dan de comer xD.


End file.
